User talk:Master ventus
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Phineas and Ferb Final Busted page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, it's gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there is already 5 users contributing, change the template into If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011) *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never use profanity, vandalize and insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result to a block. *Do not copy other user's work. (Either it's a story or a character or an image.) I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 00:49, 23 January 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Thanks!! Thanks!! I will start editing there as soon as I get back from camp!!! TD 18:17, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Please unban me on the Random-ness Wiki or else i will tell CCs and Cream on you! NOW! >:( 18:45, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I apolygized to UMG and i am so sorry for bullying. 20:40, May 13, 2012 (UTC) RNW Can you unban me? I was banned for "shipping ACF" which everyone does, and "using chat censors as an excuse", which doesn't matter, everyone does, and TS says uncensored things. I wouldn't complain if it was an actual, valid reason, but I didn't do anything wrong, and if shippings are suddenly against the rules, I should have gotten a warning. Thanks. UMG-The Biggest Hardcore Pawn/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 19:01, September 12, 2012 (UTC) RNW Can you unban me please? I didnt do anything wrong. If it was an actual/vaild reason, I would accept the ban. But I was banned for shipping ACF and using chat censors. -_- everyone does both, and TS contstantly says words uncensored. Last I checked, shipping was fine and users cursing was the REASON censors were made. If these rules suddenly changed, which they didnt, I should have least got a warning. Thanks, UMG-The Biggest Hardcore Pawn/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 19:03, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh BTW IDK why there was two of these messages, one stopped loading so I refreshed the page and it sent it. O_O sry.